


Molly takes a break

by Kesmai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kesmai/pseuds/Kesmai
Summary: The Weasley/Delacour wedding is starting to cause Molly some stress. Arthur knows she needs to not think about it for just a few minutes. Can the usually mild mannered man take charge and make her take a break.Written for The Dark Mark - Slug Club writing challengeTheme: Roll Reversal
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Kudos: 4





	Molly takes a break

Arthur Weasley was well known for his relaxed, laid back personality only normally getting worked up and excited about muggle things. You would never really describe him as authoritative but watching his normally fiery wife work herself up into a frenzy over his son’s wedding to Fleur Delacour was beginning to change that. So far this day he had watched Molly run round trying to get everything organised, being pulled from one issue to another with no break and he could tell his Molly Wobbles was close to break down. He could see Charlie heading her way with a hand full of flowers meant for the tables and Bill heading her way from the opposite direction with a guest list in his hand when he decided enough was enough Molly needed a break even if it was just for 20 minutes. He called Ron and Charlie over to him shouting their names over the chaos; both were rather surprised when their usually relaxed father snapped at them to just sort out their problems on their own or ask their siblings to help before striding off, grabbing Molly by the arm and dragging her into his shed.

“Arthur, dear I need to sort the catering, the flowers, I think Ron has an issue with the guest list and the Delacour’s have a list as long as my arm of things to sort out! why am I in the shed?” she looked up at her husband and he could see the hysteria edging closer. Molly was used to dealing with large get together but the pressure of organising a wedding during the wizarding war was getting to her and the Delacour family were not helping with their constant demands. Arthur knew that Molly didn’t just need a cup of tea in a quiet spot she needed a complete break, needed not to think, needed someone else to just take charge for a few moments and give her close to shattering mind a break.  
“On your knees Molly” He said with authority.

Molly gasped, Arthur was seldom like this, it was usually her in charge and he just went with the flow for a quiet life “Arthur not now!” she protested turning to leave.  
“Molly. On your knees!” She turned back to him to see he had undone his fly and his penis stood proudly out from his opened trousers. After all these years she was still very attracted to her husband and the bossy side of him seldom showed. A curl of indecision flitted through her brain. “Suck me Molly, just drop to your knees and suck me.”

Obeying she dropped silently to her knees and opened her mouth drawing him in and expertly sucking his cock. They had years of practice and she knew exactly which places to lavish attention. “That’s right just concentrate on this, nothing else exists right now.” He pushed his hand into her hair holding her in place before starting to thrust into her mouth. Molly concentrated on not gagging as her husband pushed deeper than usual into her mouth. She could hear the party preparations going on outside and the contract between the frivolity outside and Arthur's harsh panting and moaning was making her wet.

Arthur grabbed his wand and cast a spell vanishing her knickers. “Spread your thighs Molly Wobbles” Arthur grunted between thrusts a quick Wingardium Leviosa had a muggle dildo flying across the room and lodging itself into her wet aching pussy. He smiles as he heard her gasp; he would usually have gently teased her with it before easing it in inch by inch but this time he had given her little warning and it had taken her in one thrust.

“Mooooooollllllly don’t stop, just keep sucking, and use your hands to play with my balls” he moaned. Molly submitted willingly to his commands. She was in a zone where nothing but Arthur mattered and as she tended his needs the dildo was pushing her closer and closer to her own orgasm. 

Just as Arthur spilled his seed deep down her throat the dildo pushed her over the edge and she gave a cry that was muffled by his cock.

Arthur pulled away from her and looked down at his wife, she looked thoroughly debauched, her hair was mussed, her lips swollen, saliva and possibly some of his come smeared her lipstick across her chin, her clothes were disheveled and he knew that she had the dildo still thrusting gently between her still fluttering walls. If he was a younger man the scene would have had him hard again but he was middle aged, with too many children to count and a wedding to plan.

He held his hand out to his wife pulling her to her feet. “Feel better Molly?” he asked tenderly.

“Oh yes” she replied as she reached between her thighs to remove the sex toy and examine it “and I think we have time for a cup of tea before we head back out into the chaos, but keep this handy as I think we could make use of it later tonight. But it’s my turn to be the boss”

“Yes Dear” Arthur said with his usual laid back smile


End file.
